


We're Very Different

by Monday1113



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninjago Masters of Zombie Slaying, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday1113/pseuds/Monday1113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different groups, one immune child. Who's going to get him in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't restrain myself, here's some more for the AU. It does occur after "Head Up", so it does follow my headcanon about parents.

“There’s some kid traveling across the country. Claims are that he’s immune.”

Pythor smirked, and looked at the image of the boy who had been found. “Really…how interesting.” His sharp eyes locked on the underling. “Tell the others I want that brat brought here.” His appetite could wait. This boy…whatever made him so immune to the virus, he wanted. Perhaps…

As the underling scurried from the room, Pythor looked around, before relaxing on his bed. “Yes…” He said softly to himself, eyes closing a little. “He would make a proper addition to my…collection.”

* * *

Lloyd woke up with a start, sitting up too fast. All around him the world spun, colors blurring, before everything seemed to settle.

It was still dark, but morning was close. Bits of pink were starting to color the sky. Thin, watery light reached him as he sat still, close to the wall. His fingers curled around his bow protectively, making sure it was still there.

Scrubbing at his face, he suppressed a shudder.

Their faces— _no._

They were holding— _No._

So recogniza— _NO._

He should have— _NO!_

Lloyd drew his legs close to his body, and set his bow back down. The small house they had holed up in was silent. No sounds of Zombies shuffling around outside.

He wished he could hear something—even if it was Jay talking in his sleep—the quiet was unnerving. He hated it so much. Any way to hear something, whether it was Zombies outside, or something else, Lloyd would have loved it. It had been weeks—maybe a month—between the time his parents had left, and when he had met the others.

That was when he saw it.

Taped to the window—on the inside, over the boards that had been tacked up at some point when the infection started spreading—was an envelope. Even in the shoddy morning light, he could make out one word on it.

Stomach rolling in unease, he got up, making sure to nudge Jay’s side with his foot—hard—before walking over to it. “Guys…” He said finally, loud enough to wake them up. There was a mix of their voices grumbling—everyone but Zane, that is—and Lloyd touched the envelope, peeling it off the splintery wood. “Someone was _in_ here while we were asleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we don't open letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I promise the next one will be longer!

Chapter Two

“What?!” Kai shouted, sitting up quickly. He and Cole had checked last night when they sealed off the doors—the group _needed_ several days to recover from their last attack, Lloyd especially—and they had been so sure no one would have been able to get in. “How do you know?!”

He held up the letter with his name on it. The bottom corner was stained with something… _green_ , but he couldn’t tell what it was. It looked like someone had spilled soda, or something, and that it had soaked into the envelope, but he couldn’t tell. “This was on the window…”

His fingers were starting to rip through the top of the envelope as he walked towards the others. It seemed that inside, the contents were protected by a sealed, plastic protective cover. Tearing through it, a cloud of power reached up, climbing above even Zane’s head. Without their masks on, they all were just as vulnerable as Lloyd.

It was stinging, like pepper spray. Lloyd, having gotten the worst of it, dropped the envelope in surprise, only releasing more of its contents. The sharpness of it burned the inside of his throat and nose, and his eyes had glued themselves shut as they watered. He coughed loudly, stumbling backwards, before falling, his back hitting the wall.

He couldn’t see anything, his eyes were watering that bad. There were several loud bangs, and black smoke seemed to curl up, filling the room.

It was an ambush—not by Zombies though—by humans.

The thick smoke was surrounding him, as he coughed, feeling a rough hand grip his arm, jerking him up,dragging him away. With his free arm, he rubbed at his eyes, the stinging becoming a burning itch. Tears rolled down his face, trying to relieve some of the pain whatever had been in that envelope had caused. Forcing his eyes open, he saw a taller figure, and froze. It wasn't one of his teammates.

“Lloyd!” Cole shouted from the other side of the room, his body unleashing a loud cough. He fought with the attacker in front of him, struggling to see through the smoke.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but froze, a thin, hollow needle puncturing his skin, something seeping into him. All around him, the world seemed to spin, fading in and out of focus.

Like he was standing on ice, Lloyd's feet slipped out from under him, and he toppled down onto the floor of the abandoned house. The man holding onto his arm picked him up, carrying him out of the house quickly. The boy was small enough to fit into the large sack they had brought. Folding the boy’s limbs close to his body, he dropped him into the bag, tying it shut.

The attackers left the room, tossing something into the dissipating smoke, before slamming the door shut. The small grey pouch let off several small popping sounds, before releasing a pale gas. Within minutes, several bodies laid on the ground.

Out cold.


End file.
